


By My Side

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interviews, Kenma is a Sweetheart, M/M, Slight Manga Spoilers, Youtuber AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: A Q&A with World Famous Kodzuken and his boyfriend that the fans know and love~
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!! I hope you enjoy this KuroKen fic for the holidays!! 
> 
> Special thank you to Cody & Tae for beta reading this piece for me!! I appreciate you two so much!!

Kenma fiddles with his hair, pulling the hair tie off before gathering his hair again to tie it back. Kuroo looks at him fondly. 

“You don’t have to be nervous.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Okay.” 

“I said I’m not nervous.” 

“I believe you,” Kuroo says neutrally. Kuroo holds Kenmas gaze as Kenma does his best to glare at his boyfriend. Huffing, he turns back to look at the open computer screen. 

“I’m not nervous.” He triple checks the lighting in the room, the adjustment of the camera, and his hair pulled back into a messy bun. Biting his lip, he turns to Kuroo. “Okay, maybe I’m a little nervous.” 

“It’s going to be okay, kitten,” Kuroo murmurs, leaning forward to hold onto Kenma’s hand. “They’ve seen me before so it won’t be a brand new thing. We’ll just talk to them for a bit and then sign off. Besides, this was your idea, remember?” 

“I know....but….” Kenma bites his lip again. He knows Kuroo comforting him is coming from a good place.  _ But if only Kuroo knew why he was so nervous… _

Kuroo leans closer and places a gentle kiss to Kenma’s forehead. “It’ll be okay. If you ever need to take a break, we can. I’ll figure out a way to stall them.” 

“Oh, god,” Kenma says, huffing out a laugh. “Me leaving you alone with my fans? Yeah, like  _ that’s  _ gonna happen.” 

“They would have fun with me, thank you very much!” Kuroo grins. 

“Yeah, I think a little too much fun,” Kenma responds. “You’re gonna steal my fans out from under me.” 

“Tempting.” 

Kenma flicks Kuroo’s forehead before turning back to his laptop. “It’s about time. You ready?” When Kuroo nods in confirmation, Kenma turns back to his screen. Taking a deep breath, he eyes the title of his live video sitting patiently for Kenma to press record.

**KODZUKEN SPECIAL: Q &A WITH ME AND MY BOYFRIEND**

Smoothing over his hair once more, he bites his lip and presses ‘LIVE’. 

\---

**Q: When did you two meet?**

Kenma and Kuroo turn to look at each other, smiles taking over their lips before they can stop it.

“We met when we were kids.” Kenma answers. “His parents came over to introduce themselves and they ended up pushing us together. We’ve been by each other's side since then.” 

Kuroo’s eyes gaze at Kenma in adoration as he talks. “That was one of the best days of my life - meeting you.” 

“You’re such a romantic.” 

**Q: How long have you been friends?**

“We’ve been friends for a  _ long _ time. Let’s see, we met when I was about 8. And I’m 25 now… So we’ve been friends for 17 years? Holy crap has it really been that long?” 

“No,” Kenma sighs. “Cause we weren’t always friends. You asked me out before you left for university.” 

“Oh, that’s true. Then, less than that. Regardless, I’ve known Kenma for a very long time.” 

“Practically grew up together.” Kenma says softly. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo smiles back. “I guess we did.”

**Q: How well do you guys know each other?**

“I’d say we know each other pretty well.” Kuroo answers, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “I’d like to think I know Kenma like the back of my hand.”

“I dunno, Kuro,” Kenma smirks. “You seem to have forgotten my sock size the other day.” 

“That wasn’t my fault!” Kuroo exclaims. “I swear I grabbed the right size when I bought you that pair!” 

“Kuro, they were way too big for my feet. They fit  _ your  _ Big Foot sized feet but not mine.” 

“Kenma!”

  
  


**Q: How did Kuroo become Kuro?**

Kenma feels himself blush. “T-that was-” 

Kuroo bursts out laughing, ignoring the glare that gets sent his way from his boyfriend. “Oh my god, do I have a story for you!” 

“Kuro, don’t-” 

“When we first got introduced, Kenma was so focused on what I looked like that he completely misheard my name. When he first called me  _ Kuro _ , I didn’t have the heart to tell him he mispronounced it. So I let it be. But then the cat was out of the bag when his mom asked him how our time went together and she pronounced my name differently than he did.” Kenma grumbles next to Kuroos amused aura, refusing to look him in the eye. Kuroo sighs happily and continues, “It just so happens that I adored the way Kenma said my name; it almost felt like a nickname. So we made it one. He’s called me that ever since.” 

**Q: You mentioned you were distracted with the way Kuroo looks. I always DID wonder why his hair looked like that.**

Kenma tries to hold back a snort as Kuroo reads the question out loud. Kuroo looks somewhat embarrassed but Kenma knows it doesn’t bother him too much. His hair style has been brought up since they were kids after all. 

“Kuro has always had a hard time getting his bedhead to go away. He even asked me to help him style it once,” Kenma laughs, ignoring Kuroo’s soft protest of  _ ‘You said you wouldn’t bring that up anymore! _ ’ Kenma bites his lip thoughtfully, reflecting back on when they were smaller. “People tease him about it all the time but...personally, I think he looks great with it. I’d much rather have him with a hairstyle like this than with some flattened hairstyle that doesn’t fit him.” 

“Kenma.” Kuroo smiles. “I always knew you were a sucker for this ol’ rooster head.” 

“Shut up,” Kenma responds, looking away. “Don’t make me take back what I said.” 

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“.....you wouldn’t.” 

**Q: Wait, Kenma, you’ve mentioned Kuroo works for the JVA, right??? Then how is it that you stayed best friends for so long if he played sports and you’re a gamer??**

Kuroo lets out an approving noise. “Most wouldn’t guess this about Kenma but he used to be a bit of a jock himself. He’s played volleyball with me almost his whole life. We would compromise often - switching between gaming and practicing volleyball. Especially since I didn’t know anyone when I first met him so we spent all our time together. Isn’t that right, Kenma?” 

Kenma rolls his eyes but nods. “Unfortunately, yes. Kuro dragged me to play volleyball with him all the time. Eventually, we ended up on the same team together and it stayed like that until high school. Even when he graduated and went to university, I ended up staying on the team.” 

Kuroo winks at the camera. “World Famous Kodzuken likes to act like he never enjoyed the sport. But my third year in Nekoma, after our game against Karasuno High, he thanked me for getting him into volleyball. That day never ceases to be one of my favorite memories.” 

“Yeah, because by then it was actually fun thanks to Shouyou. He finally made it interesting. It was admittedly a lot of fun playing against someone who seemed unbeatable.” Kenma hums thoughtfully. “Which, thinking on it now, he kind of was. We lost the game that day.” 

“They definitely put up a hell of a good fight. We wouldn’t have made it as far as we did if it wasn’t for you.” 

“All I did was set the ball. You were our captain. It was your drive that got us there not me.” 

“Let’s say it was us together, then. You and me, side by side. As sappy as it sounds, Kenma, I wouldn’t have gotten that far without you. You pushed me to be the best I could be. And having you on the court with me that day just made everything about the experience better than it ever could have been without you.” 

Kenma feels his heart flutter at Kuroos words, blush tainting his cheeks. “Kuro, you’re being embarrassing again.” He mutters, biting back a smile. 

“I’ll be as embarrassing as I need to be if it means making sure you know how important you were to the team.” 

Kenma lets out a sigh, shaking his head as he stares at his boyfriend. “You’re impossible, you know that?” 

“Nah. I’m just in love.” 

Kenma shoves Kuroo’s shoulder with a laugh, ignoring the burning blush on his face. It’s then that he notices the chat going off about how cute they are, and how in love they look with each other. He feels his blush deepen impossibly further, clearing his throat as he looks at the questions. One in particular catches his eye, and before he realizes it, he’s answering the question without having read it out loud. 

“Because it was with Kuro.” 

“Huh?” 

Kenma points to the question he was answering on the screen. 

_ If you didn’t care for volleyball so much, then why did you stay so long? _

“I stayed for Kuro.” Kenma repeats as though the answer was obvious. “He was my best friend and meant the world to me. I would have done anything for him if it meant making him happy and keeping him by my side. I still feel that way about him. I might have been too young to understand what that all meant...but all I knew was that playing volleyball made Kuro smile. And if having me there playing with him kept that smile on his face, then I would have played every single day for the rest of my life.” 

The room was quiet as Kenma’s words hung in the air. He freezes as he realizes all the things he said - all the things that were so uncharacteristically romantic of him. Sure, he says all this stuff to Kuroo when they’re alone but he’s never proclaimed it all out loud. He cringes at himself. 

“Oh, god-” 

“KYANMA!” Kuroo exclaims, throwing his arms around Kenma in a death grip of a hug. “I think that’s one of the sweetest things you’ve ever said about me.” 

“Kuro, get off, you’re suffocating me,” Kenma grunts. He shoves against Kuroo and pulls away to see the playful glint in Kuroo’s eye. Kenma rolls his eyes and manages to get the rest of his insanely tall boyfriend off of him. 

“Last time I ever say something sweet about you.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” 

“Unfortunately.” 

**Q: Kenma!! If you had not been childhood friends with Kuroo, do you think you would have still played volleyball?**

Kenma hums. “I’m not sure, honestly. I’m pretty sure the answer is no since I was so attached to my games-”

“You still are.” 

“-but I don’t know. I’m not an athletic person in the slightest so...if it wasn’t for Kuro, I probably wouldn’t have done sports at all.” 

Kuroo sighs and crosses his arms. “I’m gonna have to agree on that one. Sometimes it was all I could do to drag Kenma out of bed to go to practice. He would even make me promise him apple pie if he did a good enough job that day.” 

Kenma purrs happily in his chair and snuggles down into his hoodie. “Apple pie sounds good right now.” 

“I’ll get you some after this is done.” 

“Mmm.”

**Q: Kuroo, what’s Kenma’s favorite game?**

“Breath of the Wild.”

“What? No it isn’t.” 

“You may not realize it, but it definitely is.” Kuroo turns to look at the camera and jerks his thumb in Kenma’s direction. “I always hear him humming the tune to that game when he’s doing things like washing the dishes or setting up a new game. When he can’t sleep at night, he’ll play the OST as background noise to help him fall asleep. And when he’s anxious about a big project coming up or even a big meeting, he’ll start up the game and can play it for hours. It’s his comfort game. He may not know it, but it’s definitely his favorite game.” 

“I…” Kenma tries to find the words to rebuke what Kuroo said but soon realizes he can’t. That game really is his comfort game. With its music, graphics and overall gameplay, Kenma always finds great comfort in losing himself in the land of Hyrule. Sure, there are tons of other games that Kenma has most definitely played and loved, but none hold a candle to this game for him. “Huh...I never realized…” 

“Really? I could have sworn you knew.” Kuroo shrugs. “Well, now you know.” 

**Q: What’s Kuroo’s favorite food??**

“Grilled salted mackerel pike,” Kenma answers without missing a beat. “He’s loved that dish since we were in highschool.” 

“This is true. In fact, I love it so much it’s one of the first dishes Kenma learned how to make for me,” Kuroo says smugly. “He cooks it well too.” 

“I burned it the first couple of times I tried cooking it.” 

“Yeah, but you’re a natural now.” 

“Only at that one plate.” 

“That’s okay. Don’t want you ruining my kitchen anyway.” 

“Kuro.”

“Hm?” 

“Ow!” Kuroo whines, rubbing where Kenma flicked the middle of his forehead. “What was that for?” 

“You had something on your forehead.” 

**Q: Who asked who on a date first?**

“Ah, getting into the couple questions I see.” Kuroo hums. “I asked Kenma out around the time I graduated.” 

“Yeah, which, thinking on it now, you really couldn’t have asked me sooner?” 

“Are you seriously complaining years later that I didn’t ask you out sooner than when I did?” 

“Well, yeah. We could have been dating a lot longer if you had just grown a big enough pair to ask me before leaving for university.” 

“Hey, I was trying to let us focus on volleyball before anything else!” 

“Liar - otherwise you would have waited until I finished my time on the team too.” 

“I-” Kuroo coughs and looks away. “Okay, maybe you’re right.” 

“I’m always right.” 

  
“What? No, you aren’t! Besides, you could have asked me too, you know.” 

Kenma sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend who laughs in response. 

“Mature, Kodzuken.” 

**Q: Who is the cuddler?**

Kuroo laughs in his chair as Kenma pouts. “If you can’t already tell by our reactions, that would be Kenma-kun over here.” 

“Kuro, don’t call me that,” Kenma whines. 

Ignoring him, Kuroo continues, “Kitten over here likes to crawl into my lap a lot when he’s playing his Switch or if he’s had a particularly long day. I don’t mind cause then I get this bundle of joy in my arms for a bit.” 

“Stop being gross,” is all Kenma responds before he’s searching for the next question, making Kuroo laugh further in his spot. 

**Q: Who is the better kisser?? ;)**

Both men call out each other's name in response to the question, side-eyeing each other before bursting into laughter. 

“I guess this question would be kind of biased, wouldn’t it?” Kenma asks, leaning on his arm. Kuroo nods. 

“Yeah. I’ll always argue that you’re the better kisser between the two of us.” Kuroo’s signature smirk slyly makes its way across his lips. “We could always test it out now and see how it goes.” 

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, Kenma shoves Kuroo’s arm once again. “Stop being weird. We’re on camera.” 

“Just one kiss?”

“No.”

“But-” 

“You’re embarrassing.”

**Q: Who is the big spoon?? I always thought it would be Kuroo. <33**

“You’re right about that one.” Kuroo nods after reading the question out loud. “Though, this one is more about my preference than his. I like being able to engulf him in a hug and keep him warm. It’s satisfying. Plus he makes the cutest face when he’s comfortable.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m adorable. Can we move on now?” 

“I suppose it would also make sense with our height. I’m over 6ft tall and he’s-  _ ow! _ ” 

“Like I said,” Kenma repeats, retracting his leg from Kuroos side, “Moving on.” 

**Q: Does Kuroo game with you??? And does he ever win???**

“Only when I let him.” 

“Kenma,” Kuroo whines. “There are times where I’ve won on my own!” 

“When I let you.” 

Kuroo groans, slumping in his chair. Kenma smirks happily as he winks at the camera in front of them. He’s lying, and on some level, he’s sure Kuroo knows that too. But it’s always so much fun to mess with him. 

**Q: Who cooks more?**

“Kuro, definitely,” Kenma answers, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I hate cooking so Kuro usually takes over that part. Every now and again, though, I’ll give him a break and try to cook something simple for us. Something I can’t burn.” 

“And if he does end up burning something, I’ll whip up something else,” Kuroo says with a grin. “That way we have something to eat no matter the disaster!” 

“Hmp,” Kenma grumbles. He bats away Kuroo’s hand as it ruffles his hair. “I’m not  _ that _ bad.” 

“Sure you aren’t, kitten.” 

**Q: What is your favorite thing about your partner? :)**

“Oh, this is a deep one,” Kuroo comments. He looks up at their ceiling thoughtfully. 

“His ambition.” 

“Hm?” 

Kenma looks over to Kuroo and shrugs. “Your drive.” Turning back to the camera, Kenma fiddles with his fingers in his lap. “Kuro gained a lot of confidence and ambition throughout his life - which actually isn’t even how he started when we were kids. He was really shy and closed off. Then he started playing volleyball and joined a team, and he also met Coach Nekomata, and from there he was inspired to keep playing; to keep going in doing something he loved. And he was always that way. It’s amazing how much determination I’ve seen in him since then. He’s gone and achieved everything he wanted for himself. And he’s helped people like me along the way too. That’ll always be the thing I admire most about him.” 

Kuroo stares at Kenma dumbstruck. He knows that Kenma has always held a certain amount of respect for him since they were kids - it’s mutual, in fact. But hearing the reason behind it, knowing that that’s what Kenma sees in him, warms his heart in the most beautiful way. 

“It’s your turn,” Kenma points out. “And you better not say something like ‘cause you love pie’.” 

“No, actually…” Kuroo hums, snapping out of his stupor. “My favorite thing about you is how much you see things through. You complain  _ a lot _ and sometimes you have a slow start but...eventually, you pick yourself up and do it. Doesn’t matter how long it takes you, how much energy you have to put into it, or how much you don’t want to do it - you get it done. Especially when it comes to your friends and the people you care for. You always finish things off and I think that’s really admirable of you.” 

It’s weird, the fluttering feeling in Kenma’s stomach. You would think that after 17 years of being by each other's side, 7 of those being romantic, he would’ve gotten used to the way Kuroo’s words affected him. And yet, here he is, 24 years old, and still swooning over the way Kuroo speaks about him like he was in high school and realizing he was in love with his best friend for the first time all over again. 

“That’s….thank you,” Kenma murmurs. He unconsciously tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and smiles. Kuroo smiles back and holds his hand out for Kenma to take. This time, Kenma doesn’t push him away or comment about him being too sappy. He slides his fingers between Kuroo’s and squeezes his hand. 

**Q: How long have you been together?**

“7 years,” both men respond in unison. They look at each other with soft grins before turning back to the camera. 

“You’d think one of us would be bad at keeping track since we’ve been by each other’s side since we were kids,” Kenma continues, shaking his head.    
  
“It’s actually because of that that we’re able to remember so well. It’s easy remembering with Kenma. Kenma has always been a constant in my life so it’s only natural for me to remember everything about him - including how long we’ve been together both romantically and platonically.” 

“Was it ever really platonic, though?” Kenma mumbles. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“Nothing.”   
  


“No, you said something.” 

  
“Definitely didn’t say anything,” Kenma repeats. “Anyway, on to the next question.” 

**Q: When did you realize you were in love with each other?**

“Ah, this one is actually not as deep as people probably hope it is.” Kuroo laughs. “In my second year of Nekoma, Kenma came to my high school as a first year and my friends from the volleyball team got to meet him. In the year previous, my teammates - the two in my year - and I had talked about what kind of people we were romantically interested in and my answers were things like someone with long hair, who was passionate, and so on and so forth. 

_ Well _ , it was actually my dear friend and pain in the ass Yaku Morisuke that made me realize I was in love with Kenma by pointing out how well Kenma fit all the descriptions I had said about my perfect partner. I was so blown away by this fact that later that day at practice, I kept fumbling the ball and getting distracted. Kenma, of course, tried getting me to tell him what was wrong but come on! I had just realized I was in love with the guy - there was no way I was going to be able to tell him too.” 

“Oh, I remember that day. You were so blushy and stuttery. Almost reminded me of when we first met; you were so shy.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo responds, waving his hand in the air. “No one needs to know how much of a timid boy I used to be.” 

“I beg to differ.” 

“Kyanma!” 

“Anyway,” Kenma continues, ignoring Kuroo’s whine. “When did I realize I was in love with Kuro? It was actually in middle school. Kuro….actually doesn’t know this, but….I realized I was in love with him much earlier in our time together than he did.”

“Wait, you what?” Kuroo manages before he bends over into a coughing fit. “You knew for that long?” 

Kenma shrugs. “Yeah.” 

“Kenma! Don’t just shrug this off! That’s a really long time. Why…” Kuroo swallows thickly, shifting in his seat. Suddenly he feels much more exposed than before, what with the red light of the recording feature beaming in front of them and Kenma baring this memory. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“It never crossed my mind. You were so caught up in volleyball and finally building up your skill with a team. It felt selfish of me to drop my feelings on you. Plus, I had no idea if you were going to reciprocate or not so I just let it be. I was okay with being in love with you from afar.” 

“I wasn’t.” Kuroo murmurs in response, staring intently at Kenma. “We could have been together for so much longer if...if I knew…” 

“Kuro,” Kenma says softly, turning his whole body to face his boyfriend. “There isn’t any use in dwelling on it now. Things worked out for us, didn’t they? We’re together and, in my opinion, as happy as we could be right now.” He takes Kuroo’s hand in his and smiles. “I may not have told you back then that I was in love with you, but my feelings for you never changed. Even if you didn’t know, you were the best thing I had in my life. And I’m forever grateful I still have you today.” 

Kuroo was chewing on his bottom lip, chest rising and falling in steady rhythm as he takes in Kenmas words. Kenma was so open today - so willing to express his feelings in front of a camera. This rarely happens. 

“Kenma…” 

Kenma sucks in a sharp breath at the aura hanging around them. Kenma has just opened his heart to Kuroo in front of the world. He’s bared his soul to the love of his life. Kenma bites his lip as he realizes….

It’s now or never. 

Squeezing Kuroos hands in his, Kenma takes a deep breath and continues. “Kuro, you have been by my side since the day we met. You’ve encouraged me to keep going in everything I do. You’ve helped me realize who I want to be. You’ve made me a better person everyday, and you’ve been my best friend for practically my whole life. Doing this interview has reminded me just how much of a positive impact you have had in my life, and how grateful I am to still have you in it. I’ve been in love with you for what feels like eternity. And, if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend the rest of forever by your side.” 

Kenma peels himself off of his chair and kneels down in front of Kuroo. Reaching into his hoodie pocket, he pulls out a small, black box and holds it out. He flicks it open, then looks up to meet Kuroo's eyes, taking in his surprised expression with a slight smile. 

“I’ve known you were who I was supposed to be with for a long time. And now that we’ve built a good life for ourselves, I want to make it official. Kuroo Tetsurou, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Kuroos mouth opens and closes repeatedly as his head wraps around the words spilling from Kenmas mouth. Of course he knew what his answer was. There was no doubt about it. They’ve been connected since they were kids, and Kuroo has known for a long time as well who he was meant to be with. 

“Yes,” He chokes out. “Yes, of course.” 

Kenma’s lips break out into a big smile as he watches Kuroo nod furiously in response. Slipping the ring out of the box, he takes Kuroos hand and slides the ring onto his finger, kissing the spot once he does. Kuroo laughs out a sob as he stares at the thin black band against his skin. Throwing his arms around Kenma, he presses kisses to the shorter man's lips. 

“I love you so much,” Kuroo whispers between kisses. 

“I love you too, Kuro,” Kenma mumbles back. He can’t stop himself from smiling into the kiss. Quite frankly, he’s not sure he wants to. He’s on Cloud 9 knowing Kuroo accepted his proposal. He had no reason to doubt otherwise, but the excitement bubbled through his veins all the same. 

After a few more short pecks, Kuroo leans his head against Kenmas. “Your fans are still watching, you know.” 

“I know,” Kenma hums. Pulling away, he presses a firm kiss against the ring on Kuroos hand before turning to the camera. “Nobody knew this was my initial plan from the start when I announced this Q&A with Kuroo but I hope you guys were okay with me including you in this. You all help support me so much everyday and dote on Kuroo so much - it only seemed right to have you all be a part of it. For any personal friends watching the stream too, thanks for popping in to see it happen. I did it! We’re engaged!” 

Kuroo laughs as Kenma holds up Kuroos hand victoriously, waving it in front of the lens. Neither man has been able to stop smiling, feeling the ache in their cheeks beginning to form as they grin for the camera. 

“As much as I would like to keep talking to you all about me and Kuro, I would really like to spend some time with him now that the question has been popped. Thank you all, again, so much for joining us today. We appreciate the endless support you give us and couldn’t have asked for better fans. And a special thank you from me to you all for loving Kuro as much as I do.” Kenma beams at the camera, a genuine smile, and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “This is Kodzuken and his fiance-

“ _ Fiance!”  _ Kuroo squeals happily. 

“- signing off. Bye!” Kenma rushes to press the red button on the screen to end their live stream. When all is properly closed out, pushing aside comment reading for later, Kenma turns to Kuroo in time for the taller man to pull him into a hug. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Kuroo laughs, burying his nose into Kenma's hair. “I’m always so good at reading when you’re hiding something and yet I had no idea this was gonna happen.” 

“World Famous Kodzuken has his ways,” Kenma grins, hugging Kuroo tightly. “You asked me to be your boyfriend. It only felt right to be the one to ask you to be my husband.” 

“ _ Husband _ .” Kuroo breathes. His hold on Kenma tightens. “We’re going to get  _ married _ , Kenma.” 

“I know.” Kenma pulls away and looks at Kuroo. “Is that okay?” 

“ _ Is that okay? _ ” Kuroo repeats in a gasp. “Of course it’s okay! All of this was more than okay. Honestly, it took everything I had not to start crying in front of the camera cause I didn’t want everyone to see me like that but - ah,  _ yes,  _ everything about this is okay.” Kuroo cups Kenmas cheek. “You are...the love of my life. And I cannot wait to marry you.” 

“Me too, Kuro,” Kenma hums, closing his eyes and leaning into Kuroos touch. They stay in that position for a few more moments before Kuroo speaks up. 

“Come on. Let’s celebrate. We’ll order some take out and bundle up to play some of your favorite games.” 

“You don’t want to actually go out to celebrate?” Kenma asks in confusion. 

Kuroo shakes his head in response. “No, I know how much energy it takes to socialize with people and I think you’ve done that a lot today - even if it was online. Not only that but you  _ are  _ the World Famous Kodzuken, and you  _ did  _ just propose to me in front of all of yours fans so...I don’t think the chances of us having a peaceful dinner are very high.” 

Kenma grimaces as he realizes Kuroo is right. Moving to stand up, Kenma presses a kiss to Kuroos forehead. “This is why I love you.” 

“Cause I’m a genius?” 

“No, cause you know me so well. Genius isn’t anywhere in there.” 

  
“Kenma!” Kuroo shouts out as Kenma turns to walk away with a smile. “You can’t be mean to me right now! You just proposed! I’m your  _ fiance _ now.” 

“Yeah,” Kenma says softly, turning to look at Kuroo. His gaze looks over the man he fell in love with all those years ago, the man who came into his life and turned his world upside down, the man who decided to spend the rest of his life by Kenmas side. 

“Fiance.” 


End file.
